Hans (Combat!)
Hans is the name of eight characters in the TV series Combat! ''Ambush'' Unterfeldwebel Hans was a Heer radio operator serving under Hauptmann Baumer. He spoke good English and listened in on American broadcasts in order to find out what the Americans were up to. He was killed by an Allied bombardment. ''Weep No More'' Soldat Hans was a Heer soldier serving under a feldwebel in occupied France. When the group arrived at the home of a mentally ill French woman named Annette, the feldwebel left the first soldier on guard duty outside while he and the second soldier went inside with Annette. Exploring the grounds, Hans went into the barn, narrowly missing Lieutenant Gil Hanley who'd been hiding there; Hanley slipped out through a hole in the wall just as the German entered. Returning towards the main house, he was surprised as Annette, who'd been inside being interrogated by his companions, ran out and blew past him, followed quickly by the feldwebel and the other soldier. He accompanied them in pursuit of the woman, who hid inside the barn. When other Germans - a hauptmann and an obergefreiter - arrived, the feldwebel left Hans to guard the barn entrance so Annette didn't get away while he went to speak to the new arrivals. When he ventured inside to talk to Annette, he was surprised and killed by Hanley, who fought with him and stabbed him. ''A Rare Vintage'' Soldat Hans was a Heer soldier serving under Hauptmann Brauer. He assisted Fritz in dragging the wounded Lieutenant Hanley into the room at the winery Brauer wanted him kept in. Fritz left, but Hans remained on guard duty outside the building. He later stood in on Brauer and Feldwebel Koch's effort to interrogate Hanley, and then he and another soldier moved him to a different location when Brauer claimed he didn't need him anymore. He then stood guard outside of the new location. When Caje wandered in unannounced pretending to be the grandson of winery caretaker Sebelleau, Hans demanded to know who he was, and, when he wouldn't cooperate, yelled for his fellow soldier Schneider. Taking both Sebelleau and his "grandson" inside to be questioned by Hauptmann Brauer, he had Schneider take over his guard post. When Brauer agreed to let Sebelleau and Caje take some casks of wine to the neighboring village to sell, what none of the Germans suspected was that they were going to smuggle Hanley out inside one of the casks. Under a drunken Brauer's direction, Hans, Schneider and several other soldiers even helped get Sebelleau's old truck started by pushing it until the motor cut on, merrily sending them on their way. ''The Steeple'' Soldat Hans was a Heer soldier serving under Hauptmann Priller. His boots had worn thin and he complained about them. Noticing that the boots on the "dead" American paratrooper Captain Riddell hanging from the steeple of the local church seemed roughly the same size as his, he pondered going up and retrieving them, asking Feldwebel Dekker for permission. Giving it some thought, Dekker said he could. When he entered the belfry, however, he was surprised and stabbed by Sergeant Saunders. Saunders then stole Hans' uniform and impersonated him so he could climb outside and cut Riddell down, and when when Dekker looked up, all he saw was a man in a German uniform, so he naturally assumed it was Hans. ''Evasion'' Hans was a member of the Hitlerjunge. He and his friend Max were sitting in a train station and became curious over what sort of uniform the man sitting across from them was wearing. They argued between themselves over what kind it was before Hans sensibly suggested they just get up and ask the man. The man, who was a disguised Lieutenant Gil Hanley pretending to be an Albanian officer named Lora, told them it was an Albanian uniform. This satisfied Hans, who thanked him and sat back down. But when a persistent Max consulted his Hitlerjunge guidebook about Axis uniforms and discovered some discrepancies in "Lora's" uniform, he and Hans became convinced he was a spy and immediately reported to a nearby Heer major, who took Hanley into custody. The major thanked the two boys as he an a feldgendarmie took the imposter outside, and neither boy suspected the major was also a disguised Allied officer, British Major Thorne. ''9 Place Vendee'' Soldat Hans was a Heer soldat in the French town of Lorelle. He and another soldier heard a noise in an alley and went to investigate, but found only a small dog. They tried to make the dog come to them, but the animal was frightened and ran away. ''A Child's Game'' Feldwebel Hans was a Heer non-commissioned officer. Happening upon the farmhouse where a group of young German soldiers had been holed up, he saw Soldat Kurt Siegmeister speaking to Sergeant Chip Saunders. Getting the wrong idea, Hans opened fire, hitting and wounding Saunders and killing Kurt. He was shot attempting to get to the farmhouse. Badly wounded, he crawled inside, where he was tended to by the young Germans. Delirious, he started giving orders to them, but called them by the wrong names. Ernst thought he was insane. While freaking out and grabbing onto a startled Gunther, Hans finally died of his injuries. ''Anniversary'' Soldat Hans was a Heer medic serving under Leutnant Kramer. He treated a wounded German soldier, Karl, during a ceasefire between the Germans and the Americans. Following the deaths of Kramer and Unterfeldwebel Schultz after the fighting resumed, Hans tried to escape with Karl, but he was captured by the Americans, and both he and Karl were taken as prisoners. Notes *He is listed in the credits simply as German Medic. Category:Heer Category:Communications Personnel Category:Privates Category:Soldiers Category:Kort Falkenberg Category:Non-Commissioned Officers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deaths by Explosion Category:Combat! Category:TV Show Characters Category:Deaths by Stabbing Category:Living Characters Category:Guards Category:Charles De Vries Category:Wounded Category:Deaths by Shooting Category:Deaths by Blood Loss Category:Medical Personnel Category:Prisoners of War Category:Hitler Youth Category:Artillery